catstipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asian (cat)
The Asian, also known as the Malayan, is a cat breed similar to the Burmese but in a range of different coat colours and patterns.[1] Longhaired Asians of all varieties are called Tiffanies. Asians are grouped in the foreign section at cat shows. Origin The breed was developed in Britain, starting with a litter of kittens bred in 1981 by Baroness Miranda von Kirchberg. This recent breed was officially recognized in 1980. Description Appearance It is a medium-sized cat, with a muscular and compact body, which is devoid of fat. It has a broad and rounded chest, and slender legs. The straight tail is of medium length. The pleasantly rounded head has no flattened areas, and there is a very visible spot in profile. This gives the Asian a full-looking face. The round and wide-set eyes come in the colour of yellow.[2] The short-haired coat of the Asian is fine, satiny, and glossy. The breed is mostly-even a solid-coloured cat. Asian Shorthairs are classified in four different varieties: the Asian Self (including the Bombay, which is a black Asian Self), the Asian Tabby, the Asian Smoke and the Burmilla (which is a shaded Asian). Temperament Asians are very affectionate and lovable, just like its originated brother, the Burmese. It is inquisitive, and loves to explore the house. It has a strong will. It often enjoys traveling in a cat carrier. Asians are highly vocal, and have very loud voices. Owners should note that these cats demand an owner who will pay attention to it, interact with it, and always hug and hold them frequently. This behavior is quite similar to the Burmese. The Asian is a sociable animal with familiar people, but is also sociable even towards strangers sometimes. Health and care Environment It makes a good apartment cat, especially if owners will give it safe non-poisonous house plants near the windowsill, which the cat can explore. However, it is recommended that the Asian can only live in apartments, if it does not involve the city. The Asian does not enjoy loud noises from automobiles, buses, or trucks. So if needed to live in an apartment, it must be one near a peaceful suburb. The Asian is not a city cat. Grooming and Diet To keep the coat clean and shiny, owners can do that by simply taking their Asian, and stroking it, while rubbing it with using either a flannel cloth, glove or chamois. Health This is a very long-lived and healthy cat, with very few health issues. Faults The Asian's faults vary: it should not have blue or green eyes; they should always be solid-colored, with no white spots or streaks; the tail should never become truncated, crooked, or very kinky. Reproduction The females go into their first heat at about seven to eight months old. Although it is registered as a separate breed, the breed can be born spontaneously of Burmese parents, since so related. One kittening can produce both Burmese and Asian young, surprisingly Category:Breed